William School
William School is a young elite member of the Blue Sky Organization & former member of the 3WA (World Wide Wing Association), a loser at that time who left the organization due to his animosity towards it's top agent Michael Frost who never respected him. He is the current user of the Cross System, working as a bounty hunter by capturing criminals & taking a button from them as a memento. He originally had an intense hatred towards Vampire King due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until he learns of Vampire King's true identity & sees him as an ally to mankind. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right. He has a prejudice for certain people like Scott, as he believes they are everything his ideology of "humanity's full potential" is against. Because of this ideology, he has a distaste for music, as he feels it is a waste of that potential. It was due to his intolerance for sinners that School played a part in the suicide of his father years ago, exposing him to the media for taking a bribe. However, though he has a sense of righteousness, School's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil, refusing to accept the world in grey & going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed. When Nago transforms to Ixa, he first says, "Fangire… The life you took, return it now!" Fictional character biography School encounters Scott when he is after a German fugitive, gaining the young man's praise for his confident exterior. When he learns Vampire King has returned & that Boyd had known all along, he demands permission to take Vampire King out with the Cross System. However, Boyd assigns him the task of keeping Mercy safe, deciding to use that to have Vampire King come to him & kill him. However, when Mercy threatens to file a restraining order, School uses Scott to do the job for him instead. When he finally faces Vampire King, School is about to become Cross without permission until the Sheep Fangire kidnaps Mercy in the confusion. He is currently unaware that the person he is mentoring, Scott, is the individual he is trying to kill. When encountering Vampire King, Scott manages to evade him, not engaging in any form of combat against the person he looks up to. However, when he was ultimately left with no choice, Scott reluctantly transforms into Vampire King & soundly defeats Cross. Since then, School becomes mentally unstable to the point of attacking criminals without mercy while proclaiming that the Cross System lost, not himself. Attempting to snap School back to his usual self, Boyd presents him the Powerd Crosser, which is completed by the time the Rook fully reawakens. Unfortunately, School's encounter with the Seastar Fangire only drove School even more insane as he became obsessed with obtaining one of the Fangire's buttons as a memento of defeating him. School eventually got the button & added it to his collection, seemingly snapping back to reality. After unsuccessfully trying to find out who Vampire King really is by way of a fortune teller Val Buan knew, School scolds Val for calling him 'old man' repeatedly (even though there is only a year's difference between them in age) & fights with Mercy against the Ladybug Fangire, with him & Val being kidnapped in the process before he shatters the Ladybug Fangire, forced to work with Vampire King to destroy the Sabbat born from the remains. Since the Ladybug Fangire incident, School gains the admiration of Val who desires to be his apprentice to perfect his musical skills. While eavesdropping on a conversation between Mercy & Boyd regarding his erratic behaviour, School finds out that a new upgrade being developed for the Cross System, & is even more pleased that he will retain the Cross System even after losing it briefly to Daire Lister, the Spider Fangire. Though he came close to being removed as Cross' user, School succeeds in fooling Boyd to let him stay as the user by pretending to admit he was flawed, becoming the first to use the upgraded Cross System & its stronger form, Rising Cross. However, a man named Shelton uses his connections with the police to arrest all Wonderful Blue Sky organization members for the previous Cross disregarding him in a Fangire attack & put him in the hospital, leaving him in a coma & unable to finish a painting of Florence he was working on. With School forced to run on the lamb, he encounters Wolfgang who him shows to Castle Doran's Time Door to give him the means to travel back in time. In 1896, he encounters Bram & Lillian, learning that Bram is the previous user of the Cross System & tries to get the Cross Knuckle from him. School then encounters Florence & quickly falls in love with her, though denies it, though he failed to her question about human love & gives her his good luck charm, his very first button as a bounty hunter, with a diamond-encrusted crown on one side. After learning that she was actually a Fangire, School manages to steal the Cross Knuckle from Bram & alter time by allowing Shelton to get away from the Cicada Fangire without injury. Once back in his time, after aiding Vampire King in his fight against the Crab & Cicada Fangires, School learns that the button he handed to Florence in the past now belongs to Scott, who informs him that it was passed down to him as a child. The revelation ultimately led School to learn that Scott & Vampire King are one & the same, seeing Vampire King is not as much of a threat as he was told & deciding to take Scott as an apprentice to ensure that while not caring about Val's feelings. Since then, School has been making regular visits to Scott's house & joining him in his swimming pool to advise the "right course" to take. However, School soon sees the consequences of his past actions when Val returns, trained by Boyd to be a more suited user of the Cross System when School gets injured in his fight against the Horsefly Fangire. Since losing the Cross System, School made various attempts to either spite Val for taking over as Cross or to help him, with Val thwarting each attempt at every turn. School helps Scott formally reveal his identity as Vampire King to the rest of the organization, but also informs them that he is not a threat. However, he becomes stunned when Scott reveals that he is half-Fangire. When Boyd orders the members to eliminate Vampire King, School pretends to follow orders & shoots near Val's (as Cross) feet instead to delay his battle with Vampire King. However, the battle becomes more intense when Miles has Bishop awaken Scott's Fangire nature until School calms him down. Although he was attacked by Vampire King, he still trusts him, especially when he defends Vampire King in front of Boyd. After hearing that Scott has become a recluse again, School desperately tries to get Scott out, from coaxing him at the gate to even breaking into his house. However, when he calls Scott to help Val, who is fighting the Seamoon Fangire & losing when Bishop arrives, Scott informs him that this is his last battle. Realizing that Scott is serious, School takes the Cross Knuckle & decides to fight the Seamoon Fangire in Scott's place until he is simultaneously attacked by both the Swallowtail Fangire & Viper. After being saved by Val, School manages to defeat the Swallowtail Fangire before Scott returned as Vampire King. After Boyd's death, School attempts to succeed his leader as the president of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, wishing to become stronger as a manifestation of Boyd's will. He manages to defeat the Swallowtail Fangire again as a display of his newfound strength. However, while trying to protect Mercy from the revived Fangire, Bishop manages to seriously injure him. The blow was severe enough to cause School to gradually lose his eyesight. Due to this handicap, School considered quitting the Blue Sky Organization if not for Mercy intervening & encouraging him to continue as Cross. He realizes his true feelings for Mercy as he finally defeats the Swallowtail Fangire for good & regains his eyesight. Days after the final battle, School marries Mercy prior to joining Scott in a battle against a mysterious evil from the future. Modes Cross does not have forms as the biologically/mystically powered Vampire King does, but instead has two Modes as he uses a Rider System. Cross' default mode is Save Mode & can transform into Burst Mode where the faceplate that covers Cross' eyes in Save Mode open up. Although the Proto-Cross System had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Cross Belt, a bronze projection for the Cross System's transformation & the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Cross Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Wolfgang despite being a Wolfen, & it harmed Bram to the point of total memory loss. The Cross System have a golden projection of the Cross System instead of the original's bronze color. A total of six Fuestles are available to the user as well as a new weapon: Cross Calibur. It does not exhaust the user's body like the prototype, though any other side effects are still unknown. Save Save Mode is a mode used by Cross, mostly in the Proto-Cross System. Burst *Rider height: 220 cm *Rider weight: 160 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 7t **Kicking power: 3t **Maximum jump height: 30m Burst Mode is the first of Cross' modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Cross Calibur to perform the Cross Judgement & the Cross Knuckle to perform the Broken Fang. When performing the Cross Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Cross. Rising *Rider height: 215 cm *Rider weight: 120 kg *Ability perimeters: **Punching power: 20t **Kicking power: 12t **Maximum jump height: 70m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3s Kamen Rider Rising Cross is the upgrade to the Cross System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Cross' power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Crossriser & the Cross Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Cross' outer armor is ejected & the head crest changes once again. In this form, Cross can perform the Final Rising Blast. The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, & head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Cross System would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Cross from the initial transformation. Equipment Cross Belt : Main article: Cross Belt The Cross Belt is a necessary piece of equipment for the Cross Rider System. In conjunction with the Cross Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Cross. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On". It also stores the Fuestles designed for the Cross Rider System. Unlike Vampire King, the ones who become Cross are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. The way a user wears the belt varies; Wolfgang tends to wear it with the Fueslots attached while Bram wore it on his first two occasions (against Wolfgang) without them. Every other time after that, Bram had the Fueslots attached. Cross Knuckle : Main article: Cross Knuckle Cross also has an item called the Cross Knuckle that serves as his transformation device & becomes the Broken Fang with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the Cross Knuckle charges up & releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Cross, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although Val used it against his boot), it announces "Ready". Capacities Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: IXA-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Ver.X *Hard-Disk Space: 20TB *Virtual Memory: 80GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-10.2 *Mother Board- IXA-080127 *CPU: 7GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL Ver.XI *Hard-Disk Space: 35TB *Virtual Memory: 120GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-11.0-RISING *Mother Board: IXA-080193R *CPU: 9GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL Fuestles Cross has six Fuestles like Vampire King, stored in silver Fueslots. They include: *'Knuckle Fuestle': This powers up the Cross Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1896. *'Calibur Fuestle': This powers up the Cross Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Calibur - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Cross Judgement finisher, primarily used in the present year. *'Powerd Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Powerd Crosser. *'Garuru Fake Fuestle': A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Garuru Fuestle, with the Cross Belt announcing "Garuru Fake" as Cross hijacks the Garuru Saber when it's summoned. School used the Garuru Fuestle only once to steal Garuru Saber from Vampire King before engaging against Vampire King & the Seastar Fangire. *'Basshaa Fake Fuestle': A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Cross to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. *'Dogga Fake Fuestle': A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Cross to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. *'Riser Fuestle': A Fuestle found in the grip of the Crossriser that allows Rising Cross to perform the Final Rising Blast finisher. Cross Calibur Cross' weapon is known as the Cross Calibur which has a Gun Mode & a sword-like Calibur Mode. While in Calibur Mode & after using the Calibur Fuestle, the Cross Calibur can perform its Rider Slash finisher known as the Cross Judgement, where Calibur Mode is charged, showing the sun (instead of the moon in Vampire King's case), blinding the target before Cross hits with a powerful slash. When Mercy uses the Cross System, she defeats the Rook with an alternate variation of the Cross Judgement finisher. While Cross is in Rising Cross mode, the Cross Calibur can perform Cross Judgement without the use of the Calibur Fuestle, performed in a forward-flipping slash. The name of the sword is based on King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. Garuru Saber The Demon-Beast Sword Garuru Saber is a weapon that Garuru assumes for Vampire King to change into Garuru Form. However, due to the Garrlu Fake Fuestle tracing Garuru's frequency, the Garuru Saber can be used by Cross. Although it does not cause Cross to change into a new form as Vampire King does, it retains its power & effect regardless. Cross is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum & Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. Crossriser The Crossriser is a cellphone-like gun weapon that detaches from Cross' mouth piece, allowing him to transform into Rising Cross along with the new Cross Knuckle Ver.XI. By inputting several numeric codes known as Crossriser Blast Commands, Rising Cross accesses multiple modes of the Crossriser. In its Gun Mode, accessed by inserting a fuestle into the Fuestle slot on the back & rotating the slot around the side to become the handle, the Crossriser has massive recoil, evidenced by School forced to revert to human form after just one blast. School would offset the recoil if he vaulted off of a nearby wall, but by the time he went into battle against Rook, the recoil is no longer an issue. The Crossriser is no longer necessary to transform into Rising Cross as the feature is now available within the Cross Knuckle, but it is still effective as a sidearm. *'1-9-3' followed by Enter initiates Rising Cross Rise Up for the transformation into Rising Cross. *'5-6-7-8' followed by a pull of the Crossriser's trigger initiates Scouter Mode, which can scan its surroundings. *'0' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Corona Flame Mode, which can overheat. *'2' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Rise Blizzard Mode, which can maintain a temperature colder than ice. *'4' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Laser Net Mode. Crossalion : Main article: Crossalion *Length: 2030 mm *Width: 720 mm *Height: 1120 mm *Curb weight: 172 kg *Top speed: 753 km/h (0 to 400m/s in 2.1s) *Maximum output: 477.75kw/21000rpm The Crossalion is Cross' motorcycle, a MotoGP style bike, dubbed as the "Stallion" to his White Knight motif. The Ixalion is a modified Honda CBR1000RR. Powerd Crosser *Height: 7.5m *Length: 12.7m *Weight: 152t *Top speed: 320 km/h *Maximum output: 41895kw/58000rpm The Powerd Crosser is Cross' mechanical dragon developed by the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization as a means to combat a Sabbat & Vampire King's Castle Doran. Piloted by Cross, the Crosser's mouth functions as a robotic arm to either fling Sabbats & Castle Doran around or like a catapult to launch orbs at an enemy. Although only half as large as Castle Doran, it has proven to be both a formidable ally & nuisance to it. The arm can also propel Cross towards a Sabbat, enabling him to perform a high speed Rider Kick. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Kamen Riders